Together Forever
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: (One-shot) Somewhere, in a forest at the bottom of a cliff, two children were peacefully sleeping, wanting to stay together forever.


**(19/11 edit: NordicsAwesome, thank you for pointing my grammar mistakes :D)**

 **warning! slight bullying  
they are around 10 years old.  
**  
~~

 _ **Somewhere, in a forest at the bottom of a cliff.**_

 _Two children were peacefully sleeping_

 _One of them had snowy white hair and a very pale skin_

 _The other one, had brown hair with a curl poking out and a slightly tanned skin._

 _They were tenderly hugging each other_

 ** _Wanting to stay together forever._**

~~~~~~(time rewind)~~~~~~

 **SMACK**

the white child fell on his butt under the shock, the cheek red and throbbing.

"ADMIT IT, GILBERT!" a brunette girl with furious green eyes was glaring at him. "YOU DESTROYED RODERICH MUSICAL BOOK AGAIN!"

"What?! No!" The albino shook his head furiously, hidding the tears in his rubis eyes. "I was -"

"Stop lying, you freak! Everyone knows you have a grudge against Roderich." The girl said, the rest of the bullies nodded

"Yes but -"

Gilbert got kicked in the ribs.

"PAY UP!" Roderich ordered, the girl was ready to strike again.

Gilbert had only his lunch money.

Roderich snatched up the bill, before leaving the bullies "playing" with the poor Albino.

True, Gilbert was a troublesome child.  
Outgoing, loud and obnoxious.

But never a hooligan.

Behind his mask, there was a tender fragile boy who only asked to be loved.

Saddly, no one, not even his family belived him.

His father had only eyes for his little brother.

The perfect son.

Serious and studious.

And so snobby toward his own brother.

No matter how much Gilbert worked very hard.

Gilbert closed his eyes, soon less and less feeling the hits.

"No one but **_him_** care about me..." he thought

 _ **Lovino was the only one person who cared about Gilbert**_

On the other side of the playground, the brown child wasn't any better.

"Feliciano this!" "Feliciano that!"

The brunette was so sick of that.

Always called "Feliciano's brother." "the nobody." "the failure."

No one had called his name.

Making his heart so dry and unwelcoming.

His grandfather had only eyes for the "prodigy" Feliciano.

Everything seemed so easy:

Cooking, music, drawing...

No matter how hard Lovino would work,

It was never enough.

"Take exemple on your brother." "Don't screw up is creation." "You're just copying."

No one had even really payed attention about how beautiful was Lovino's pieces of art

"Oi! Copycat! Trying to steal your brother's work again?"

A group of b****es dumped a balloon of water on Lovino's sketch

"YOU BUNCH OF B****ES!" Lovino seethed

"Awwww! he's angry!" the girls snickered and ran off.

Once alone, tears rolled down to Lovino's face.

"No one but ** _him_** can see me past my brother..." he muttered

 _ **Gilbert was the only who see how beautiful was the art of Lovino**_

Sometimes, our two lovebirds would secretely hang out into the forest.

They had already so much problems

No need to add their orientation to the list.

There was a particular place they liked a lot.

They have to walk through the tunnel of the happy memorial as they called it.

Because the branches of the trees would form a sort of tube.

And on each branches, the children would hang on a good achievement, with a little bell.

In Gilbert's case, it was a lot of good grades.

In Lovino's case, it was a lot of photo-like portraits from passers in the streets who didn't know him nor his family and who liked his skills.

There was also some photos here and there with the scarce moments of happiness with their families.

And a lot, a lot of happy time together:

Papers of candies, some toys and balloons won at fairs they went in secret...

Soon they were there.

The only place where their mask fell.

Gilbert so gentle and caring

Lovino so sweet and shy.

They reached their little place.

Hand in hand

 ** _Wanting to stay together forever._**

 _ **Somewhere, in a forest at the bottom of a cliff.**_


End file.
